xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zangetsu
The Zangetsu is an Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Zack created for Revan to use for protecting the innocent, and to fight alongside the Siegfried, the Valentine, the Albion, and the Hiramasa. Its name means "Slaying Moon". Personality Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Zangetsu acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Zangetsu acts with a cool and collected mind with a bit of being an enigma to most people. However, it, or he, is actually very fun going, and always thinks of helping friends and family first. It is very friendly with Albion, and she sees him as a caring brother that will stay by his loved ones, even to the end. When it coms to someone who would harm the ones he cares for, the Zangetsu then takes matters into his own hands and goes into a stage of ruthlessness and shows no mercy to his enemies. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control ﻿Unlike all of the mobile suits that rely on the pilots manual controls and buttons, like it does for the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, and the Dark Wing, Zack created the Zangetsu to respond to Revan's neural thoughts and body movements, making easy for him to maneuver and control. It also helps him to fight freely and unleash waves of attacks and combos at enemies. It also comes with built-in cameras to show all that is happening from afar, data-pattern computers to use for tactics and strategies and research universal-wide, and an activation switch that can only be activated when using the Zangetsu Key. The other mobile suit that can do this is the Akatsuki unit, and it can be only be used to its fullest by one who's skill and limitations are beyond mortal limits. This trait is also shared with the Valentine, the Siegfried, the Albion and the Hiramasa unit. Weapons & Abilites The Zangetsu is the third strongest Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit in Zack's group, and it is capable of taking on deadly adversaries. It is on even terms to the Dark Wing unit in every way in battle. It has the following: *'Personality System:' Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Zangetsu acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Zangetsu acts with a cool and collected mind with a bit of being an enigma to most people. However, it, or he, is actually very fun going, and always thinks of helping friends and family first. It is very friendly with Albion, and she sees him as a caring brother that will stay by his loved ones, even to the end. When it coms to someone who would harm the ones he cares for, the Zangetsu then takes matters into his own hands and goes into a stage of ruthlessness and shows no mercy to his enemies. *'Auto-Pilot System:' Even without the Zangetsu Key, the Zangetsu is capable of piloting itself without the aid of a pilot, as a way to protect itself from invaders that try to steal it, or destroy it. *'Dark Feather Shield:' The Zangetsu can generate a shield barrier that takes on the form of thousands of dark feathers that surrounds its entire body to protect itself from nearly all attacks. *'Advanced Float System:' The Zangetsu is equipped with a system that can allow it to fly in the air in great speeds, and can levitate in the air and space without trouble. It is located within its wings, and it gives off violet energy particles to show its flying capabilities. *'Advanced Underwater System:' The Zangetsu is equipped with a system that allows it to be capable of going underwater and can survive massive pressure without being crushed, nor dismantled. It can use this for stealth and surprise attacks, or for finding hidden enemy bases. *'Advanced Communication System:' The Zangetsu is equipped with a device that allows it to speak to animals and other sentient life forms so that it can speak friendly to them, or for peace-keeping solutions. *'Advanced Hacking System:' The Zangetsu is equipped with a device to hack into vast systems around the galaxy and beyond to find out resources and information that are extremely classifed, or impossible to crack by normal means. When it comes to hacking within a planet's system, it breaks through the firewalls of extremely high class in only five seconds flat. *'Advanced Scan Search:' By relying on its eyes, the Zangetsu can locate an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can see in the dark, and has other sight visions that it can access without trouble. *'Sith'anite Dark Rifle:' The Zangetsu is equipped with a larger rifle to its right arm compartment that can be used to wipe out an army with a large violet energy column attack. It is on equal footing to the Dark Wings's Twin Buster Rifle. *'Sith'anite Beam Double-Blade:' When the Zangetsu takes its two leg extra parts from its legs, the Zangetsu can then combine them to form a beam-like double-blade to use for melee combat. It is strong enough to slice ships and buildings with no trouble, and is a match to the Dark Wing's Beam Scythe. *'Sith'anite Blade Wings:' The Zangetsu's wings are strong and sharp enough to slice enemies that come into contact with it, and leave them as nothing scrap metal. They are even a match to the Gurren Seiten's Slicing Energy Wings if need be. *'Combat Mastery:' The Zangetsu is a deadly and lethal mobile suit that can take on anyone that it can fight, and it is an equal combatant to the Dark Wing unit. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Zangetsu comes equipped with a system that can replenish its power supply and energy in several minutes, and can get back to full-capacity. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Zangetsu is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Cloaking Device:' The Zangetsu has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated for physical stealth reasons. *'Spiral Trans System:' The Zangetsu is installed with a special system that allows it to become more powerful and faster than any other mobile suit. Its attacks are practically undetectable, and its weapons are enhanced even further than normal, thus proven to be a match to the Dark Wing's Reaper System. When activated, its body then resonates with a violet aura that surrounds its body, and its eyes glow with fury. Revan's eyes also glow with a radiant violet colors when this happens, as it is runned by an advanced mobile combat control system that is connected to the body and thoughts. Once it goes out of energy from a long fought battle, the Zangetsu is back to its normal capabilities and state, and requires the Spiral Trans System to recharge within a minute before re-using it again. However, when the situation becomes dire, the Spiral Trans System becomes even stronger, more powerful, and lasts much longer in battle by Revan's desire to protect. List of Pilots *Revan Venar: Primary Trivia